


Conference Call

by elletromil



Series: Texting with a dead man [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry is settling down for a boring night reading through the budget when the silence in his home is broken by a familiar song.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiProuvaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiProuvaire/gifts), [BouncyBrittonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/gifts), [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> So this is totally a filler story, just some mindless fluff and a poor attempt to be funny with a very old joke but eh, sue me, I thought the idea too funny to pass it up when Li told me about it :D

Harry thought the hardest part of being Arthur would be to send people he loved and respected into what could very well be their death. And while it is definitely not easy, every Knight knows what they’ve signed up for.

No, the hardest part of being Arthur is to get back home regularly and have no distraction other than paperwork from the emptiness in his house when both his lovers are away on missions.

He could of course abuse his powers as Arthur and look into their feed from is laptop, but he knows that would only make him miss them even more.

Anyway, he promised Merlin he would finish reading through the budget and have it signed and approved for the next morning. Bringing it to his bed might not be that conductive to this end, but the very dry reading would make for a better sleeping pill than anything he could get from Kingsman Medical.

Not that Harry has trouble sleeping, but he’s used now to share his bed with at least one of his partners and there was nothing like the comforting warmth of another body to put him right to sleep.

Well, tonight he’ll have to settle with boring numbers. With any luck, tomorrow will bring a situation that will require him to stay at HQ or leave him too tired to care about his empty bed.

He’s in the middle of wondering why exactly R&D needs so much money for _cheese_ of all thing and if it is really worth asking about when his phone starts playing that Sia song Richard had insisted they used between the three of them.

_Flame you came from me_  
_Fire meet gasoline_

He picks up with a smile, making a quick calculation to figure out where each of his partner is most likely to be in their part of the world. Richard is probably still in the middle of his surveillance mission and bored out of his mind and Eggsy should be in whatever room he’ll be staying in, preparing for what will surely be his last good night of sleep in several days.

“Hey Harry, I hope we ain’t interrupting anything?” The use of his first name means he’s been right in his assumptions of what they are doing at the moment and that they don’t really need the code names.

“Hello Eggsy. You should know by now that you never could.”

“You might regret saying that,” Richard snorts and he’s probably not wrong, but it’s hard to care when he has his two lovers bickering good-naturedly in his ears.

He’s still leafing through the budget, if more distractedly than before (though not enough not to realise the kitchens are probably keeping a stash of some pretty good chocolate and alcohol somewhere), knowing that they don’t really want any input from him, that they just needed to feel his presence.

Richard might get an earful from Merlin later, but if he hasn’t butted in already, then it’s surely because the surveillance is given up as a bust and they’re only keeping Percival in position to be thorough.

He gives up on trying to figure out if the tailors really need that kind of money for needles when he hears Richard’s question to Eggsy.

“What kind of nickname is that anyway? I mean, how do you get Eggsy from Gary?” There is no judgement in his voice, only genuine curiosity, which is probably the only reason Eggsy doesn’t get on the defensive and decides to tease instead.

“I’ll tell you only if you tell me how you get Dick from Richard.”

Harry has no trouble imagining the smug look Eggsy probably has right now over hearing Richard choking on air at the reply he’s gotten. Any other time, he would have left the boy savour his little victory, but he simply cannot let the occasion pass.

“I’ve found out that one generally only have to ask nicely enough for that.”

It’s his turn to smile smugly, delighted in having caused Eggsy to giggle without a care in the world and Richard to grumble about why exactly he’s still putting up with them.

A grumbling Richard means a caring Richard however, the man never bothering to give away an ounce of energy to those he doesn’t like.

Anyway it isn’t like he won’t find a way to exact his revenge as soon as he’ll get back home.

Harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to it.


End file.
